celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenixes of Armageddon
The 'Phoenixes of Armageddon '''is a newer faction to be formed, although some of its founding members have been in the multiverse for quite some time. Founded upon the precepts of freedom from the Shy Guys, "Alan's Gang" as it is sometimes called has become somewhat of a poster child for a new order in the multiverse, being formed from those who have been ousted by the status quo. Background At the end of the Infected Invasion, Alan, spurned to action by the loss of Millenia and the failure of the Shyguys to stop the Infected, attacked the Flotilla. Stealing one of the Shyguy's command ships and escaping to the Wormhole, he managed to escape to the safety of the wormhole, though without the ship he had stolen. He returned soon after and his second in command, Derek, created the Pirate's Scar. Using a large abandoned ship, Alan created a base of operations for his future operations. Bringing the Pirate Gerudo of Termina into his army along with the Death's Dogs mercenaries, he found himself in control of a sizable force. A force he could not keep supplied alone. With the support of his long time ally, Jenova, and the recent arrival, Setzer, the Phoenixes were made and signed up with the Chain Chomps. Involvement The Phoenxies' first battle was one to secure an alliance with the Lords of Midnight. Alan Schezar promised the ruined remains of the Noblesse Oblige HQ, Crimea Castle. Alan led the attack with the hidden support of Jenova. Unleashing his full military might on the Castle caught NO off guard, as many of their generals were in Icewind Dale. While Alan could have easily crushed NO's forces, a suggestion of a duel by Jenova forced Alan to duel the Reagent, Sparrow. With many of the soldiers of the Phoenixes thinking Alan was far more brave than he was, and with the Gerudo's allegiance still in question, Alan was given no choice. Unknown to Alan, Jenova had planned to make sure the battle was a bloodbath. Her son, Yazoo, had infiltrated the NO forces and disguised himself as an archer. During the duel, he fired an arrow at Alan hitting him in the chest and puncturing his lung. The sudden betrayal caused the Phoenixes' forces to rush forward into the battle. Derek managed to rescue Alan and get him to safety before leading the attack himself. Crimea Castle was destoryed, but Alan was badly wounded. Jenova has yet to be discovered to be the person responsible. Still, the attack and the ruined castle was more than enough to secure the Lords' alliance and the two factions are now joined together in their goals...for now. Soon after, Rose Shepard was found on board a derelict ship by Derek and brought to meet Alan. Shepard managed to impress Alan and he gave her the mission of locating the Underworld to prove herself worthy of joining. She set out to the Slugfest to find answers. At the same time, Alan once again reappeared, this time in Venus Plaza. Having succeeded in sneaking into the mall with his mech, Thanatos, he began to attack the mall. The attack would mark the first time Alan met the Lunar Shields as their members, Optimus, Nanoha, Ventus, Aqua, and Hawke all attempted to stop his attack. Using himself as a diversion, Alan had a small group of Gerudo along with a disguised Sephiroth steal a number of Shyguy parts from their Emporium. However, the plan went awry with the arrival of Bass.EXE, who seemed hell bent on killing the Pirate Captain. Striking a temporary truce with the Shields, Alan and the heroes managed to fend off Bass.EXE, keeping civilian casaulties to a minimum, but left the Thanatos MK 2 heavily damaged and Alan's quick get away in question. Despite this set back, Alan managed to escape using his Yamato like a thruster and having Bahamut SIN carry him and the stolen equipment back to the awaiting Leviathan. With them on board, the massive vessel managed to slip away leaving the mall in shambles. While Alan was busy with the mall, Derek and Aviel headed for the Underdark to secure the Drow's allegiance to the Phoenixes to bring the much needed magical firepower that the faction was still lacking. After Alan's sudden disappearance, Rose Shepard commandeered the Phoenixes in his stead, recruiting two effective candidates in Axton and Frank Fontaine. With a few new faces but no leader in the face of the New Valorian threat, the future for the Phoenixes is uncertain. Strategy/Objective The Phoenixes' main objective is to see the Shyguys removed from power and replaced with the Chain Chomps. Secondary objectives are to eliminate any factions that side with the Shyguys and gain as much wealth as possible. The Phoenixes' army, while not as large as those many factions, are some of the best trained and equipped soldiers for hit-and-fade tactics. Equipped with the advanced technology of the Terrans and Deep Ground gives them an technical edge against most and helps them surprise their enemies. That said, the Phoenixes are primarily pirates. In quick battles against surprised foes, they are unparallelled. However, they suffer in long battles of attrition where their rather rebellious soldiers and wild morale will cripple them. Currently, the Phoenixes employ typical squads of marines backed up by squads of Marauders and Firebats, much like any Terran force. However, the recent joining of the Gerudo Pirates has given them fast attack, close combat arm to compliment their ranged punch. Headquarters The Port of Ragnarok is not a true port in any sense of the word. Rather, it is the broken husk of a ship of monumental size, easily dwarfing even the ''Leviathan. What is left of the ship seems to have only been its rear and midship decks leaving most of its key systems lost to wherever it came from. Currently, only about 25% of the ship is even used by the Phoenixes. The ship has gone through a number of modifcations and additions which have made it more into a space station. While not heavily armed, the huge station is patrolled round the clock by pirate frigates and fighters and almost always has at least one battlecruiser in dock ready to launch. : 'The Hanger: ' Territories Captured * Litany of Doom (Pirate's Scar) * Ship Graveyard (Pirate's Scar) * Debris of Delta Halo (Pirate's Scar) * Asteroid Field (Pirate's Scar) * The Deep Scar (Pirate's Scar) * The Underdark (Faerun) * Rapture (Infected Earth) Members and Roles * Alan Schezar - Leader * Rose Shepard - Covert Ops leader * Axton - Demolition Strike Operative * Frank Fontaine - Public Relations and Economic Subterfuge * Vindel Mauser - Logistics and Warmongering * Tyber Zann - Consortium Head Trivia *Despite having rather new characters and an inactive player, the Phoenixes are probably one of the most powerful and dangerous factions in the multiverse. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Factions